


Stood Up

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Busty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BustyWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustyWritesStuff/gifts).



> Birthday fic for BustyWritesStuff.

When Axel's friends asked if he wanted to go to the local diner to hang out he was down with it. Getting a milkshake, a burger, and some fries seemed fun. They all sat down at the table and ordered. A couple tables away Axel saw one of the waitresses talking to a guy, Axel was pretty sure he'd seen him at school before. Axel then turned back to his friends and continued talking.

"Honey, he's not gonna show up. He told you he was gonna be here two hours ago." Axel heard from the waitress. "Do you want me to get you something?"  
"Can I have some chocolate chip pancakes? Why do you think someone would just not show up?" The guy asked.  
"I have no idea, sweetie, you seem like a catch to me." The waitress said before heading to the kitchen.  
"No one look, but someone stood up Mad Mark." Hal said his words followed by a round of giggles.

Wait, Mad Mark, Axel knew that nickname. Mark Mardon, the guy who'd seen his brother killed before his eyes and then became obsessed with the supernatural to explain his brother's death. The name was pretty fitting and as a result of his odd... interests he didn't have many friends.

"I'm gonna go over there." Axel said grabbing his backpack and his skateboard. "Just tell them to bring my food over there."  
"Have fun with Mad Mark!" Hal said waving to Axel walked over.

Axel scooted into the booth and smiled at Mark who looked at him cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Why are you here?" Mark asked.  
"Because, Madark..." Axel started, he was actually proud of that save before Mark interrupted him.  
"I know what people call me." Mark said.  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Axel said.  
"Whatever." Mark mumbled.  
"Sucks you got stood up." Axel said.  
"Happens when you're the punching bag of the school." Mark said.  
"I'm sorry." Axel said.  
"Whatever, did it to myself." Mark said.  
"Still, sorry." Axel said.  
"So um. Why are you sitting here?" Mark asked.  
"Well no one really deserves to be alone. So who stood you up?" Axel asked.  
"Barry Allen. He probabaly asked me out as a joke too. I accidentally told someone I had a crush on him." Mark said.  
"Had?" Axel asked.  
"Someone asking you out as a joke can sorta ruin your liking for them." Mark said twirling his straw between his index finger and thumb.  
"Oh. Do you wanna go out with me by any chance?" Axel asked.  
"I'm not a charity case. I don't want to go out with you if you're just asking me out because you think it's the right thing to do because one of your friends asked me out as a joke and you feel bad now." Mark said.  
"Sorry. If it helps I really would like to go on a date with you." Axel said.  
"Whatever. I don't really wanna talk anymore." Mark said turning his attention to the door of the kitchen, clearly waiting for his food to come.

Once the food came they ate in silence. Afterwards Mark paid for his food and he started collecting his stuff.

"I really am sorry." Axel said.  
"Whatever." Mark mumbled hiking his backpack higher up on his shoulder.

***

The next morning Mark found a note in his locker. "Sorry about last night. Wanna go out for real?  
-Axel".

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is andyneedstostop.tumblr.com check me out. Cookies for comments (::)(::)(::)


End file.
